


Peter on the Ceiling

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 9/11 mentioned, Avengers Tower, Baby!Peter, Biological Webbing, Clint Barton is not helping, De-Aged Peter Parker, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mutant, Peter is 7 months old, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Team as Family, Tony Stark adopted Peter Parker, the avengers get outsmarted by a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Life is good for Tony Stark. Theres no world ending events. The team is living happily in the Tower and he has a seven month old son Peter. That is life was good until Tony left Peter alone for thirty seconds and comes back to find his precious child on the celling! Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Peter on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Aglo you can find her at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo. 
> 
> I envision this as Tom Hollands version of Peter Parker just with biological webbing. I know this takes place in 2002 and the team would not be together at this point but just go with it please. In this universe everything happened earlier I guess. Rated T for language.

Everything had been going great for Tony. The Avengers were living happily in Stark (Avengers) Tower, there were no world ending events going on and on top of all that Tony had Peter. Tony had adopted Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark when he was about a month old after his parents died in 9/11 and his aunt and uncle had not been able to care for him. Admittedly there had been an adjustment period (Hey man you try having a baby suddenly thrust upon you with no warning) but now six months after that terrible day the smaller Stark and the much larger Avengers Families were living a very content life. Then Tony had to go and leave Peter alone for like, 30 seconds. He just needed to grab something from the other room, that's it! In and out. He had made sure Peter was properly distracted by a little Jarvis controlled RC car before he left. 30 seconds! Now a very distraught Tony was searching everywhere for his precious child. 

“Jarv where is Peter?!” he asked frantically

“Sir it would appear that the young sir is on the ceiling”

“Where?!” 

“The ceiling sir” Tony looked up and sure enough Peter was crawling around on the ceiling happy as a clam. He had no idea how or why his baby was on the ceiling but he knew he had to get him down. The suit was already forming around him when Jarvis interrupted. 

“Sir I do not think that is a good idea. It is quite probable that in your attempt to get him down you would injure him.” Tony swore retracting the suit. 

“Jar tell every Avenger in the tower to meet in the common room ASAP. It's an emergency.” Less than a minute later Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha came running into the room in full gear ready for a fight. 

“Stark what the mission” Natasha asked. Everyone did a double take when they saw Tony’s face. 

“Peters on the fucking ceiling!” he screeched. Everyone looked up. Sure enough they saw Peter hanging from the twelve foot ceiling giggling. He even had the audacity to wave. 

“What the fuck!” Bucky was the first to break the silence 

“Tony your child is a mutant” Clint added unhelpfully 

“That's not important we need to get him down!” Tony screeched but he did make a mental note to call Professor X after this. 

“We need a plan” Cap remarked (No duh) 

“We could throw Caps shield at him or I could shoot an exploding arrow that could work.” Clint said. Tony went even whiter. 

“We’re trying to get him down, not kill him Hawkbutt” Bucky argued. After a few more minutes a plan was formed. 

Bucky sat on Steve’s shoulders and Natasha perched on his shoulders.The plan was for Natasha to grab Peter and pass him down the tower to Tony. Of course that didn't work because why would it. For about ten minutes the tower of hero’s chased the terrible toddler around the ceiling Tony yelling about not killing his child the whole time. Peter, of course, was having a boatload of fun with this new game. Finally the teetering tower of heros cornered the baby. Natasha grabbed him and pulled. He did not let go.

“Guys he’s stuck” she said

“What do you mean stuck” Tony shrieked 

“He's stuck to the ceiling genius.” 

“New Plan” Cap said as the tower disassembled. A minute later Tony was suited up and trying to entice Peter down the wall with a cookie. Peter, of course, wanted the cookie but still wanted to be on the ceiling (This was fun) so he pointed his wrist at the cookie  
and shot a web at it. He got the cookie. Earth's mightiest heroes were in yet another planning session when they heard a shrill squeal as Peter hurled himself at his dad. 

“Shit!” Tony yelled as the small bundle of giggles collided with him. 

“Well looks like that's solved” Clint said merrily “Who’s hungry cuz i'm starving” the team glared at him. 

Hours later after Peter was put to bed in a new crib with a lid a very disgruntled Tony was on the phone with Professor X.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed. Did anyone catch the "Incredibles 2" reference? Comments and kudos are always appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged! Thats how I become a better writer. I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
